User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/Derp's OMM Seasons - Who's Fighting Who?
Is me is me is da real Derp me. Okay lets cut to the chase, I've recently decided on the idea of starting to make OMMs for fights I wanted to do but could not because they didn't fit into my seasons or 101 episode set. So instead they'll be in the form of OMMs. Happy guessing! Some Rules I Guess (Derp's Abridged version of Gia's) #Don't fight over who guessed first #Don't piss me or others off #Lets see who can guess 'em all Combatants (Left to Right from the Top Row) Season 1 Derp's OMM Season 1.png|SEASON 1 *Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Saitama (One-Punch Man) *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil/Biohazard) *Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Popeye (Popeye the Sailor Man) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *M. Bison (Street Fighter) *Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) *Kanji Tatsumi (SMT: Persona) *Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Lancer (Fate Series) *Deidara (Naruto) *Unrestricted Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Yu Narukami (SMT: Persona) *Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Season 2 Derp's OMM Season 2.png|SEASON 2 *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Daredevil (Marvel Comics) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *The Last Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tale) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Rain (Mortal Kombat) *Iron Man (Marvel Comics) *Poison (Street Fighter) *Riptor (Killer Instinct) *Akame (Akame ga Kill!) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Green Lantern -Hal Jordan- (DC Comics) *Enrico Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Agent Carolina (Red VS Blue) *Diego Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Blade (Marvel Comics) *Hulk (Marvel Comics) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tale) *Cammy (Street Fighter) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Nova Nova -Richard Rider- (Marvel Comics) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Ruby Rose (RWBY) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Battles Confirmed So Far Season 1 Raoh vs Bison.png|Raoh VS M. Bison (Season Premiere) Bruno vs Ice.png|Bruno VS Vanilla Ice Ryu vs Naruto.png|Ryu Hayabusa VS Naruto Uzumaki Akuma vs Iron Fist.png|Akuma VS Iron Fist Kira vs Deidara.png|Yoshikage Kira VS Deidara Lancer VS PolPol.png|Lancer VS Jean Pierre Polnareff Kakyoin vs Spider-Man.png|Noriaki Kakyoin VS Spider-Man Yang vs Jolyne.png|Yang Xiao Long VS Jolyne Cujoh Kanji vs Okuyasu.png|Kanji Tatsumi VS Okuyasu Nijimura Thor vs Shao Kahn.png|Thor VS Unrestricted Shao Kahn Jotaro vs Esdeath.png|Jotaro Kujo VS Esdeath Josuke vs Yu.png|Josuke Higashikata VS Yu Narukami Dio vs Wesker.png|Dio Brando VS Albert Wesker Madara vs Doom.png|Madara Uchiha VS Doctor Doom Saitama vs Popeye.png|Saitama VS Popeye (Season Finale) Just for you guys I'm going to confirm my first two episodes. #Raoh VS M. Bison (Confirmed by Derp, Season Premiere) #Bruno Buccellati VS Vanilla Ice (Confirmed by Derp) #Akuma VS Iron Fist (Guessed by Quant) #Yoshikage Kira VS Deidara (Guessed by DoomFest) #Ryu Hayabusa VS Naruto (Guessed by GBA) #Lancer VS Jean Pierre Polnareff (Guessed by DoomFest) #Noriaki Kakyoin VS Spider-Man (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Yang Xiao Long VS Jolyne Cujoh (Guessed by GBA) #Kanji Tatsumi VS Okuyasu Nijimura (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Thor VS Unrestricted Shao Kahn (Guessed by DoomFest) #Jotaro Kujo VS Esdeath (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Josuke Higashikata VS Yu Narukami (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Dio Brando VS Albert Wesker (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Madara Uchiha VS Doctor Doom (Guessed by WowThatHurts) #Saitama VS Popeye (Guessed by Warp, Season Finale) Season 2 Riptor vs Diego.png|Riptor VS Diego Brando Sonya vs Cammy.png|Sonya Blade VS Cammy White Dovahkiin vs Natsu.png|The Last Dragonborn VS Natsu Dragneel Poison vs Mileena.png|Poison VS Mileena Strider vs Kakashi.png|Strider Hiryu VS Kakashi Hatake Akame vs Erza.png|Akame VS Erza Scarlet Hal Jordan vs Rich Rider.png|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) VS Nova (Richard Rider) Samus vs Tony.png|Samus Aran VS Iron Man Madoka vs Giorno.png|Madoka Kaname VS Giorno Giovanna Ruby vs Carolina.png|Ruby Rose VS Agent Carolina Caesar vs Rain.png|Caesar Zeppeli VS Rain Diavolo vs Homura.png|Diavolo VS Homura Kenshiro vs Hulk.png|Kenshiro VS The Incredible Hulk Daredevil vs Blade.png|Daredevil VS Blade Medaka vs Pucci.png|Medaka Kurokami VS Enrico Pucci #Riptor VS Diego Brando (Confirmed by Derp, Season Premiere) #Sonya Blade VS Cammy White (Guessed by Pac) #Dovahkiin VS Natsu Dragneel (Guessed by Pac) #Poison VS Mileena (Guessed by Pac) #Strider Hiryu VS Kakashi Hatake (Guessed by Pac) #Akame VS Erza Scarlet (Guessed by Ike Maus) #Green Lantern Hal Jordan VS Nova Richard Rider (Guessed by GBA) #Samus Aran VS Iron Man (Guessed by MagicRock) #Madoka Kaname VS Giorno Giovanna (Guessed by Shadow) #Ruby Rose VS Agent Carolina (Guessed by DoomFest) #Caesar Zeppeli VS Rain (Guessed by DoomFest) #Diavolo VS Homura (Guessed by DoomFest) #Kenshiro VS The Incredible Hulk (Guessed by TheOmegaCookie) #Daredevil VS Blade (Guessed by DoomFest) #Medaka Kurokami VS Enrico Pucci (Guessed by DoomFest, Season Finale) Category:Blog posts